srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Overview
Sryth: The Age of Igtheon Sryth is, as it says on the front page of the site, a narrative fantasy game. This means there are no graphics, other than those you create in your head after reading the GM's thought-provoking take on what's going on. Sryth is considered a role-playing game rather than an old style interactive fiction/text adventure, though, as there are stats and skills to level up, magical powers to acquire and level up, armour and weapons to equip, and a host of tasks to perform. There is also no typing of commands in Sryth; everything is accomplished through the magic of link clickery. Unlike most on-line text games, Sryth is single-player, so there's no worry about some high-level character pounding your character into a bloody pulp for no other reason than that they wanted some extra experience! But then again, you'll come across plenty of monsters and villains who have an infinity of reasons to want to do nasty things to you in the course of the game, so the lack of other human players to interact with doesn't make things much easier. The competitive side of the game comes through a system of ranks and daily updated lists, through competitions run via the Proving Grounds game feature, and through several Multiplayer scenarios, but in general it's much more of a single-player RPG than an MMORPG. The Realm of Tysa During the Age of Igtheon, the world of Sryth is a turbulent and wild place, full of magic and danger. The game mainly revolves around the Kingdom of Tysa, a large country on the Northern Continent of Sryth. Under the rule of King Wenreald and his deputies, the five Thanes, the kingdom has mainly prospered. The seas teem with trading vessels and the roads are full of caravans peddling their wares from city to city. Despite all this prosperity, though, Tysa is still a wild place with many trackless forests and dark caverns where creatures like cave goblins and hylbor beetles are still worryingly commonplace. Also, wherever there's trade, there's theft! Bandits and thieves of the worst description stalk the roads and cities, and ruthless pirates frequently prey upon river- or sea-going ships. Sryth also faces the threat of penetration from the Neverness, a dark and shadowy plane from which Srythian mages draw the energy for their spells. Against this background, you play the role of an adventurer, one of a number of free spirits who wander the roads and cities of Sryth in search of fame and fortune. As the story begins, you arrive in the village of Hawklor, a bustling settlement in the Hart Hills of Southwest Tysa. The stage is set, the scene is ready, enter you! (Jump to Character Creation.) Types of account There are two types of game accounts in Sryth. After you've signed up (which takes about 30 seconds), you'll have the basic, completely free account. If you wish, you can then click on the appropriate link and sign up for an Adventurer's Guild subscription. The adventurer's guild (affectionately known as the AG), costs US $19.95 for a year, and gives access to many more hours of adventure. Almost all of the old players of Sryth are subscribers to the AG. After you subscribe, your characters will have access to special items in exchange for Adventurer Tokens (ATs), the most valuable currency in the game. Contrary to many other online games, you can get many ATs during the course of the game. You can also donate to the game to receive special rewards of Gold, Experience, and/or Adventurer's Tokens. "New Sryth accounts remain active and accessible for a period of 14 days following their creation. After 14 days, non-upgraded accounts are automatically deactivated. Deactivated accounts will remain in the system for 30 days. After 30 days, deactivated accounts are automatically removed." Category:Game Concepts